Living Codenames
by ABrightNeonFlash
Summary: First Fic: One night a cat stalked the mansion. Next thing the XMen and Brotherhoods lives are thrown upside down. But mainly how will the Maximoff Twins cope with all the changes?
1. The Beginning

Living Codenames

She sat perched on a thick branch of a tree. Most people would never be able to keep there balance sitting there, but she was special. Shed been there in fact fore 4 hours. Watching. Waiting. She slowly licked her lips and sniffed, he was coming.

Inside the mansion a light came on in the room she had been watching. A silver haired man walked in, he wouldn't have noticed her even if he had been paying attention, his mind was on the pieces of paper in front of him. He sat down and was obviously oblivious to the world around him, a dangerous position to be in.

With incredible grace she flung herself on the roof, slipping in the dampness of it, making a low but noticeable sound. But the man never moved. As she crawled with quick reflexes around to the closest window to him.

Dangling from one steady hand from the drainpipes, she stopped herself dropping 3 levels down to the wet ground. Slowly she adjusted the leather belt she had around her hips. She reached in to one of the containers and got out a metal object.

As she slowly aimed the man seemed to sense something was wrong. Suddenly he looked right at her. But to late!

With a glass smashing blast the bullet smashed the window and buried itself deep in the mans rib cage.

Suddenly the door burst open and a red headed girl flew in, seeing the man in the chair she yelled for help.

As the Professor rolled in he was sure he saw a cat like shadow pass by the window.


	2. How Things Are

Sorry, longer chapter this time. The last one was just kinda starting everything off. Like this one. Might take a few chapters before things get exciting! We'll see. Hmm hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do own X-Men and all its characters! ahaha yea I wish!

**

* * *

**

Wanda brushed a strand of hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear. She shifted her weight, the hard chair was kinda uncomfortable after 3 hours of sitting on it. Her other hand was holding her father's hand as he lay sleeping, or unconscious, he'd been slipping between both the last few hours.

He was lucky to be like this. He'd managed to use his powers at the last moment to lessen the impact of the bullet. The professor said shock was the reason he hadn't reacted faster. That just added to the mystery.

How could anyone climb into the institute without the numerous security devices detecting them? There hadn't been so much as a tiny warning at all, not even the Professor had detected the intruders presence. There'd been a rift in the theories, some of the student believed it to be the work of mutant haters, I mean who else would be stupid enough to shoot a metal bullet at the Master of Metal? But the older residence of the institute worried is was greater than that. It was to thought out, to precise and executed to well to be a random attack. No this they thought was bigger.

Wanda didn't know what to believe. And really she didn't care. All she knew was shed been sitting down to watch a Charmed repeat on T.V with some take out noodles while she had the house to herself for once, when the phone had rang with the Professor telling her to come over.

She looked down at her father and wondered who would do this? He looked so peaceful, she hadn't seen him like this in months, well over a year in fact. Not before his fight for Mutant right had really launched. She smiled as she remembered all the fun they had before that. But things had changed. Peace wasn't a word in her family's vocabulary by now. Her father had become better since the fall of Apocalypse, taking up Xavier's offer of teaching the younger students. He enjoyed it and bizarrely so did they. But Pietro…

Wanda sighed as she thought of her brother. She didn't understand why he hated their father so much. Where did the anger come from? She didn't understand. She was worried about him. He'd changed recently. Becoming withdrawn from the world. Not coming home for days, no one knew where he went. She sighed again. She didn't know where he was now, when she needed him most.

The doors opened and Hank McCoy came in. He checked the monitors and made a few notes. He glanced at Wanda, caught her eyes and smiled.

'He'll be all right. He's made of tougher material than to be killed by a bullet' 

Wanda smiled,

'Yea, I know. But you cant help but worry, you know?!'

Hank squeezed he shoulder, smiled again and left, side tracking another man entering the room. This man was tall and on the slender side. He was undeniably attractive and filled a room with amazing charisma. He was an almost spitting image to the man lying in the bed.

Pietro pulled up a chair next to Wanda. Neither spoke for a while. Wanda was concentrating on her father's hand she was still holding, trying to convince herself she didn't smell drink on her brother, and Pietro held his gaze firmly on the sheets in front of him. Finally…

'How is he?'

'Not good, but their certain he'll make a full recovery.'

'Good'

Silence again

'Pietro I…'

'Wanda don't, not now yea'

'Like you care about him Pietro!' her voice had steadily risen and there were tears in her eyes. 'Why? Why are you doing this? Its crazy!'

'You wouldn't understand. Jesus! You just don't get it!'

'THEN TELL ME!'

But Pietro got up and did what he did best he ran away. He stopped when he got outside. It was still raining and the water felt good on his skin. He fumbled in his pocket and got a cigarette and lighter out. He knew it was a bad habit, especially with his powers, he was already feeling a strain since he started, but he didn't particularly care. It helped him, and that's all that mattered.

He leaned in against the cold wet wall a million thought going through his head, not noticing the gleaming green eyes staring at him…

* * *

Hmmm… so what's got the Speed Daemons thoughts in a rush hmm?

Review please. Let me know!


	3. After the Storm

I re-wrote it. I'm back for real now. So this story is going somewhere now I promise

* * *

The sky was much brighter the following morning and as usual this brightened the spirits of the students in the Institute. They talked about there various theories concerning the nights events while munching on toast, drying there hair, applying the final touch of mascara. But the worry from last night had been washed away with the rain.

"Ha maybe it was suicide. We all know he's a bit crazy" Bobby aka Iceman said while freezing up his morning smoothie.

At that point the doors opened and Wanda and Rouge walked through the kitchen. Wanda's eyes glistened unnaturally, and Bobby lowered his head as Rouge gave him an ugly glare. The two girls walked through the kitchen.

"Ya ok?" Rouges eyes were filled with worry and sympathy. Since the fall of Apocalypse the girls had become close, well turns out they had a few things in common.

"Mmm, just trying to get my head around it all you know. I know he'll be ok. I know that. But I worry. It just seems that when one thing go right for my family something has to go wrong to counteract it."

"Wadya mean?"

"Fathers been so much better since the whole thing with Apocalypse, but Pietro's then lost the plot. I worry about him so much"

Rouge knew of her friends worries so she didn't push the matter.

"It'll be ok, wa more could happen?!"

"Yea I guess, hey I gotta go meet the Professor ok. I'll catch you later"

Rouge watched her new friend walk down the corridor. Wanda was amazing to watch. Her posture was faultless, tall and straight carrying the superiority grace that all members of her family possessed. But Rouge noticed little things recently. Her shoulders drooped a little, her head lowered avoiding eye contact. More often than not Rouge was reminded of the fact that her friend was living such a lie. One of a perfect world that didn't exist, but having absorbed Wanda's pain in the past she knew better than to screw her only chance at happiness up. She sighed, those Maximoffs were a messed up bunch!

"Come in Wanda" Professor Xavier wheeled his door around to the direction of the knock a few seconds earlier. He observed the tall pretty girl entering the room.

How different was she to the girl he struggled with for so many years in the asylum. That girl had been an animal. Driven mad in the safe house having only her memories to feed off. He had tried so hard with her, desperate to get her out. He paused his thought for a moment to remember a particularly different session with Wanda when he had questioned his task. It was one of the very few times, but they were there, when he had considered that his old friend had been right about his daughter. That she was to out of control to be able to live a life with other humans. He was not proud of these thought but they had been present. Xavier wasn't a miracle worker as some of his students did believe him to be and he made mistakes, he was after all only human.

But the young woman standing in front of him now was almost a complete opposite of the girl he treated almost 2 years pervious. This girl was completely in control of herself. She stood straight, carrying herself with the notable family charisma that she shared with her father and brother, the ability to make her presence felt just by arriving in a room. But he also felt there was something wrong with her, something he couldn't place his finger on. He had seen it almost instantly after Eric had altered her mind. She was, dented if you would, as if part of her had been pushed and broken, which was of course true. She had been coming to him often recently. Like many people she trusted the Xavier, he offered her reassurance in a time were nothing in her life was completely stable.

"How are you this afternoon Wanda?" the Professor pressured the girl into revealing the nature of her visit. He noted her scratching of her right arm a sure sign something was deeply troubling her,

"I'm alright I guess, shaken, tired!" She laughed softly trying to stop the tears from flowing. She took a deep breath and knew she should just get to the point. "I guess I'm, just, trying to get my head around last night. I mean, I don't understand. Why?" the girl struggled to express herself to the man in front of her.

"I know this is hard for you Wanda, no one expected it to be anything but for you" he offered a sympathetic smile for her. "As for why, I promise you I will do everything I can to find out exactly why and who did this. I must be honest with you I do fear this is not as some speculate a random attack, it was to well though out. We are dealing with what I believe to be someone very dangerous and very powerful."

"Its just I guess, father was so much better these days. Since Apocalypse and since he took up the job here. We were finally spending time together again. I use to love spending time with him when I was younger, when he had time. He used to take Pietro and me out every weekend I remember this one time…"

Xavier let the girl go on, not truly listening at this point. He had accustomed himself to stop listening when Wanda's childhood memories came up, for whenever they were talked about he always felt a sense of guilt about her happiness over something that never was. But he never told her the truth as above all else she was in fact happy and he feared in this case that the truth would bring no one any good.

Wanda smiled sadly as she reached the end of her story. "I worry about him. Pietro. He's changed so much. I mean I try and turn a blind eye but he's destroying himself! And for what?! He's so bitter towards dad and he never holds a conversation with me anymore. Its affecting his powers as well. I mean nothing really noticeable unless you really know him. But he uses them less recently. Before he used them to do everything but now, he's slowed down. He walks more, does everyday things at an ordinary pace. It's torture for him, you can see in his eyes. So why is he doing it? What's he punishing himself for? I wish, I wish he'd talk to me. I think I should go, I've taken up enough of your time. I guess I just like talking to someone even if you can't help." She attempted to smile but her family burden was clear to see.

"Any time Wanda" As she left through the door he softly said, "I wish I could help you."

**In a Secret Location Not far from Bayville** (ahaha lol sorry that sucks but I don't know where to put it!)

"You definitely got him. You wouldn't be the first one to confuse the two of them up." A slender shadow spoke from a the chair it was sitting on.

"I definitely got the right one. Jesus! You have know faith in me!" the other person purred. She sat knees bent on the seat liking her hands (imagine a cat!)

"Magneto had to fall for our plan to commence, his abilities. I'd rest better if I knew Xavier had also been taken care of."

"I told you, I'm trained to kill not to do miracles. Xavier was impossible to get to even before I shot Magneto. Getting him now would be suicide, and there's no price for my own death so don't think about it."

"You know what needs to be done now?"

"YES! My god I'm on it!" Suddenly she flung herself in an acrobatic move off the chair and slinked out of the room.

'Cats' thought the other figure rising. 'Bah, I'd always been more of a dog person!'

* * *

R&R Much appreciated! 


End file.
